


Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la.

by skywalkerluke



Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, CW: Mentions of Brainwashing, Competency, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent Jango Fett, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: Jangobi Week 2021Day 5: Competence KinkJango Fett is the single father of four little boys. Obi-wan Kenobi is the owner of the new Tea Shop near their preferredlibrary. Muffins are the recipe to a man's heart, after all.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136870
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 5 of Skywalker Luke writes Jangobi Week 2021! 
> 
> Hope you guys have been enjoying the ride so far! I sure as hell am. 
> 
> Inspired by catsnkooks in Tumblr (more specifically, by this art > https://catsnkooks.tumblr.com/post/642205052915892225)

Jango always took Boba and Rex to the local library Story Time on Thursdays, Rex loving the fairy tales he heard, always coming back babbling away about krayt dragons, crystal foxes and nebulas filled with angels. Boba just did not want to separate from his brother, leaning next to him and clutching his plush Mandalorian to his chest. Jango wasn’t sure about how much he actually absorbed from the tales meant for older kids, but the baby seemed to enjoy his time there. 

Cody and Wolffe clutched Jango’s legs, grinning at him as Jango asked them in which restaurant they wanted to go to. A new tea-shop had opened across the library, and the hand-drawn sign at the front promised fruit muffins, filled with Blumfruit, Meiloorun and Muja, and his sons eagerly tugged him towards there, the sweet smell of cake almost making the little boys swoon. 

He ruffled the boys’ hair, much to their chagrin, Cody turning an upset frow at him. 

“Now you gotta give me 2 muffins,  _ buir _ ” Cody said, still frowning. 

“A muffin each, and we can take one for Bob’ika and Rex’ika. You know how much they like cake.” Jango smiled at his son, as they walked over to the counter, Wolffe holding his hand (probably trying to prevent any other ruffling situations). 

“Do you want tea or blue milk, boys?” Jango asked them, scanning the menu for kid-friendly beverages. 

“Hello there” a deep voice said from behind the counter, and Jango whipped his head from looking at the menu to look at the new voice. It was a redhead man, with carefully arranged hair and groomed full beard, his skin pale and slightly freckled. The man was wearing a green sweater, and from what Jango could see, grey slacks. The man had a little name-tag on his soft-looking sweater, declaring him to be “Obi-wan”. 

“Welcome to Kenobi’s Teapot. Is it your first time coming here?” 

“Yes, sir” Wolffe’s little voice piped up from beside him “We saw the real nice muffin drawing, and it smelled so good! So  _ buir  _ brought us here!” 

“What a polite young man! You can call me Obi-wan. Would you like to try a milky tea?” 

“I want one of those, mister Obi-wan! And a pink muffin!” Cody spoke, pointing at one of the baked goods. 

“Me too, mister Obi!” Wolffe smiled, always excited about the idea of eating sweets. 

“And what about you, sir?” Obi-wan asked Jango, and being at the receiving end of one of the man’s gentle smiles was almost enough to make Jango blush and stutter. 

“Just a green tea and muffin, thank you” he answered, taking out his credit chip. 

“Pick a table, and I’ll have your snacks ready soon! If you boys want, there’s a little playing corner right there” Obi-wan pointed at one of the shop’s corners, where there was a rug on the floor and little pillows for the children to sit down and play with toys from a neat bin, or to read a book from the little niche. 

Cody took Wolffe’s hand and tugged him to the corner, where a little blonde boy was playing with a few ships. The blonde seemed younger than his boys, but older than Rex’ika, and immediately presented his boys with a shy offer to play ships. 

Jango smiled at the sight, enjoying seeing his boys so happy and carefree. It was a long way from a few years ago, when he had been alone and without a family, his sister estranged and part of a cult he did not even know about. Her choices hadn’t been choices at all, the mind-healer calling her brainwashed from a young age.

When their parents had died, Arla had gone to live with their bavodu'e from the Vizsla side of the family in Mandalore, while Jango stayed with his older cousin Jaster, and the Mereels, wanting to keep their father’s farm running. Arla had only been 16, and Jango 13, and the distance made contact difficult through other means than messages. He still felt guilty about not noticing what was happening, how radicalized Arla had become, and how little she had control of her body and mind, following the orders and whims of others. 

Arla had bore Cody and Wolffe, the twins being born minutes apart of each other, and she had contacted Jango, worried for the life her children would have. He took the twins and Arla, delivering her to the Mereels, not being able to handle her violent reactions to things he did not think about before saying. 

A year later, with a clear mind, Arla had passed her parental rights to Jango, softly telling him that he was the boy’s buir already. That she wanted him to parent her boys, and to be what she couldn’t: steady and present for them. 

Rex and Boba had come after that, from an old girlfriend of Jango’s. They hadn’t worked out as co-parents, but she loved her boys, and when she was in the city, they always enjoyed spending time with her. 

Jango was brought back from his trip in memory lane with a robot beeping next to him, two trails sliding on the table, their snacks ready for them. He smiled at the tiny robot, who beeped back, and Obi-wan smiled from his place behind the counter, smile widening as he saw the boys scampering back to the table to eat. 

  
  


The boys babbled about their new friend, Anakin, and how the boy had awesome ships, and liked to play with stuffed toys too. He even had a tooka plushy. 

“Did your  _ strill  _ plushy play well with the little tooka, Wolffe? 

“Of course, buir! He’s the nicest  _ strill _ ”

  
  


\------------------

  
  


Jango continued to frequent Kenobi’s Teapot, many times with the boys, but sometimes by himself. He enjoyed the quiet mornings he would talk with the owner, Obi-wan, about the kids and travels, cities they both had been, and their shared love of police novels. 

Boba had steadily become Obi-wan’s favorite, the red haired practically stealing the baby from his arms to cuddle, while drinking a steaming cup of tea. They had set a playdate between Anakin and Jango’s boys, and Obi-wan had invited them all back to his home, a cozy little thing. 

Anakin, Obi-wan had explained to Jango one day, stayed most days with him, as his mom was an Engineer at Coruscant University, and they had been next-door neighbours for half his life. The little boy was almost his son, and had his own bedroom at Obi-wan’s house. 

But all that information did not prepare Jango for the visceral reaction he had to Obi-wan in soft stay-in clothes, with Boba in his hip walking around the kitchen, making them all a mid-morning snack. 

“Yes, Boba, you’re very right! We need more muffinsies for Boba and his brothers to grow strong and tall, just like their buir!”

  
  


Jango did not have words to describe the feeling he had deep in his belly when he saw Obi-wan sofly talking with Boba, nodding along and answering him as if Boba was speaking in full sentences, and not baby-babble. Jango got incredibly warm, his heart beating faster every time Obi-wan refused to give him Boba back, even while flipping perfect pancakes. One handed, while holding a baby to his hip. 

Jango sighed, knowing in that moment that that was it: he was falling in love with Obi-wan. Soft, warm feeling fluttered in his chest, and he admitted, if only to himself, that seeing this man taking care of his baby boy, making sure they were well fed and always were with their jackets, warmed something inside him that he did not know he had anymore. That he didn’t know he wanted anymore. 

Obi-wan noticed that he had caught feelings for Jango and his children when he saw them play-roughhousing in the middle of Jango’s living room, Cody, Rex and Wolffe teaming up to try and beat Jango, but only managing to make him go around the living room with them in his back, giving them rides and laughing as the boys giggled and whooped. Boba had his thumb in his mouth, sitting on the floor against Obi-wan, Mandalorian plushy clutched in his tiny hands. 

He couldn’t believe that the man who came across as cold and distant got so soft around his children, always willing to play any games they came up with, laughing around and willingly to be used as jungle gym. 

Obi-wan smiled as Cody snuggled up next to him, yawning widely, and reaching with a hand to poke at Boba’s feet, what made the boy giggle. Rex was still toddling around, making his nerf plush run from Wolffe’s  _ strill.  _ Wolffe giggled, always willing to entertain his vod’ika. 

“Are you comfortable, Cod’ika?” Obi-wan asked the little boy, as Cody snuggled further into his side, Obi-wan softly petted the boy’s hair, making him smile sleepily at him. 

“I’m soo comfy, buir” the boy mumbled, still smiling 

Jango froze on his spot, looking between his son and Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan only smiled at the boy, kissing his unruly curls and humming, bringing him completely onto his chest.    
  
“I’m so glad you’re comfy, Cod’ika. Want me to tuck you in?” 

“Nooo, buir” the little boy whined, while Boba babbled and batted his hands against Obi-wan’s 

“But Cody, your buir and I need some time to talk.” He gently said, trying to get another answer from the boy, which was highly entertaining for him, looking at Jango’s face getting redder each time his son called Obi-wan buir. 

“Buir can go kissy with Obi’buir with me here. I’m little, I’m not in the way”    
  
That caused Jango to audibly gasp, his face going completely red, as he stuttered and tried to form some words. 

Obi-wan got up with a boy in each hip, and Wolffe trailed after him, Rex stopping to plant a kiss in his buir red cheek before following them. Cody was gently tucked in his bed, already softly sighing in his sleep, hand coming around a tooka plushy. Wolffe was waiting for a good-night kiss, already beneath the covers. Rex’ika was the most difficult to convince to actually stay in bed enough time for sleep to catch up with him, so Obi-wan sat beside the boy toddler bed, running his hand through his blond hair until the boy fell asleep. Boba was already out like a light, little arms around Obi-wan’s neck. Obi-wan could hear Jango kissing the older boys goodnight in the other room, as he turned to put Boba in his crib and make sure that the boy was dry and with his plush green Mandalorian. He gently kissed the boy’s forehead and closed the door. 

  
  


Jango was waiting for him in the living room, picking the boys toys and putting them in their bins. He looked at Obi-wan, scratching his neck as if embarrassed. 

“What Cody said….” Jango started, but Obi-wan strode over to him, gently holding his hand. 

“If I’m reading this wrong, please tell me. But I’d really like to kiss you right now” Obi-wan said, cupping the side of Jango’s head with one hand. 

Jango only nodded, and Obi-wan brought their lips together, gently kissing the other man, stars exploding as he closed his eyes and explored the other’s mouth. 

“I love your little boys, Jango. And every day I fall a little more in love with you. I’m honored that Cody thinks of me as a parent figure” 

“I’m in love with you too” Jango softly said, before kissing him again, embracing Obi-wan with all his being.


End file.
